


Oncoming Storm

by Rlillies



Series: Domestics [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, post-Seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlillies/pseuds/Rlillies
Summary: Abby never though that she deserved a happy ending, but she seems to have one.————-Or: I give abby a gf and a dog and this is super self indulgent
Relationships: Abby & Lev (The Last of Us), Abby (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Domestics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864972
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, written on my phone, I hope y’all know how disastrous this will be

The sailboat is anchored somewhere off the coast of Oregon, where exactly? Well, Abby definitely doesn’t know that. The early morning sun slowly filtered in through the port side window. Abby is the first to wake, her arms immediately tighten around the small young woman that she held so delicately in her sleep. 

Diane grumbles in response to Abby's protective grip, but doesn’t wake up. Her girlfriend is used to this behavior from Abby, but her protective and possessiveness has increased exponentially since… _Ellie_. 

Abby pushes that thought back into the dark corners of her brain, and buries her head into the scar marked crook of Diane’s shoulder. Slowly breathing in her salty scent, grounding herself back into the sailboat and not the theatre or aquarium, or wherever else her mind was trying to take her. 

The soft noise of rustling and scratching convinces Abby to get up. The need to be sure that her small family is safe overriding the want to lie in bed with her girlfriend all morning long. Slowly and carefully getting out of bed, trying to not wake her bed mate, or wake Lev who tends to sleep on the couch off to the side of the boat. 

Once her arms are free, Abby is able to crawl out of bed. Finally standing up, she leans over and gives a small kiss on Diane's forehead. A mumble makes it out of her mouth, something much more understandable to Abby.

Diane opens her eyes, her hazel eyes reflecting golden with the sun shining on them. Slowly blinking herself awake, she reaches her arms out and begs Abby. “Baby, come back to bed.” She draws out the ‘ed’ in bed. 

“I can’t sweetheart,” Abby finally looks at the door leading to the deck. Seeing that the rustling noise was just their dog clawing at the door, clearing begging to be let out to relieve herself. Abby finishes out her sentence with a light chuckle “I’ve gotta let the baby out.” 

Diane closes her eyes, residing herself to the fact that not only does Abby have to get up and be responsible, but so does she. “Go, I’ll join you in a minute.” She whispers in a final response. “Don’t wake Lev!” 

“Don’t wake Lev.” Abby mutters to herself. Laughing at the idea that he would wake up so easily. She has joked many times with both Lev and Diane that she believes that Lev would be able to sleep through a tornado if he felt safe enough when he fell asleep. That boy has slept through so much on their journey south. 

It does warm the two women's hearts that he feels so comfortable and safe with them two, that he is able to get such a deep sleep. Abby and Diane don’t blame him either, everything he went through, any normal kid would be so exhausted. 

Abby looks over at Lev, he is still deep asleep and curled around a small shark plushie that Diane found after the fiasco on the island and subsequently the theatre. It was the first of many gifts that Diane found for the young boy that has quickly become their charge. Abby swiftly leans down and gives a quick kiss on his head, the hair there now significantly longer than when she first met the boy. 

Finally getting to the door to let out their dog, who has thankfully been sitting patiently at the door. Knowing that now Abby is up and about and going to let her out. The dog - Nala- is truthfully Diane's dog, she has had her since before she even joined the WLFS. 

Nala is a very weird dog in Abby's personal opinion. Doesn’t look like the standard WLF assigned dog, definitely doesn’t act like one. Which in hindsight makes sense, why else would Issac allow a non-soldier a dog. Not like Nala would even follow another person other than Diane. She has luckily grown to… _respect_ Abby, and listen to her at times. She clearly has some type of aversion to Abby, Diane jokes that it’s because Abby steals her time, she just infinite’s that and says that Nala doesn’t understand authority. Lev on the other hand absolutely adores Nala, it helps that this dog doesn’t look like the dogs that would normally attack scars. Helps even more that Nala was never even trained to attack scars. 

Once Abby opens the hatch-like door to the outside world, Nala zooms out, absolutely desperate to go explore. The sailboat was docked close enough to shore that she was able to jump out and only have to swim a few feet until her paws hit sand. She runs happy little circles, kicking up sand behind her, before she finally finds a spot that she deans worthy and does her business there.

Abby looks up at the sky, seeing a dark wall of clouds moving quickly towards them. She heaves out a sigh, knowing this means they have to maroon the boat safely, anchoring it down in the currently exposed sand so they can safely hole up in the boat throughout the storm. Which means no more traveling for the day.

Abby keeps a careful eye out for any threats to the dog, she knows that any infected nearby could definitely hear her bouncing around in the sand. Before Abby can turn around and head back inside, she feels arms wrap around her waist, and a head rest on her shoulder. 

The first moment had Abby spooked and ready to defend herself, but she very quickly recognized the hands connected to the arms around her waist. A smile falls upon her lips, happy and satisfied with the somewhat domestic life that she has somehow been deemed worthy of. 

“Good morning, baby.” Diane whispers into her ear, lightly nipping at her ear. Causing a moan to escape out of Abby’s mouth. Her mouth quirks up, and she quickly turns around in her lover's arms. Diane has woken up a bit more than when Abby first woke her. She has alone thrown her short curly hair up into a small messy half-bun. Abby brings her left hand down to lay onto her waist, she brings her right hand up and takes out her hair, the curls quickly falling out and back into their original shape. 

“Mmm good morning. Again” Abby teases back, her fingers twirling Diane's dark red hair around her finger. 

Diane whines, pulling her hair out of Abby's grasp and throwing it back up. “Abs! You know I hate it when you do that!” 

She smirks, and just leans down to softly kiss her girlfriend. The innocently planned kiss slow turned into a more passionate one. Diane fighting for power, but never enough to actually take it from Abby. Abby on the other hand becomes more assertive the more Diane try’s to overcome Abby. 

Abby quickly picks up Diane, forcing a yelp out of her mouth and causing her to wrap her legs around Abby’s strong abdomen. The yelp that Abby ignited out of Diane caused Abby’s tongue to dart into Diane's mouth. Abby roaming and exploring Diane like this was their first kiss. 

Before the kiss can become too intense, the couple hears Lev’s stumbling up the stairs. They both quickly stop, Abby almost dropping Diane too quickly and almost causing her to fall onto her ass. 

Luckily Diane is coordinated enough to catch herself before Lev fully makes it up the small staircase. Once he reveals himself to the couple, both of their faces become even brighter (if that is even possible) at the sight of the young boy.

Abby is the first to speak. “What are you doin’ up kiddo?” 

He awkwardly shuffled from his left foot to his right. “I had the… bad dream again.” Lev says. 

Diane rushes forward and pulls him into her arms, cradling his head. She starts to methodically brush over Lev's hair. “Oh hun, was it the normal ones?” He just nods in response. His arms coming up to grip Diane’s shirt, bunch the fabric in his hands. 

“That’s okay,” she places a hand on his back and starts to lead him back into the cabin. “Let’s go back in and eat something.” 

Diane leads Lev back into the cabin. Abby knows that she will try to whip up the best breakfast that she can with the limited amount of food they have on them. If they have any available Diane is going to definitely try to whip up some form of ‘hot cocoa’ for their kid. 

Abby shakes her head lightly with a small smile gracing her lips. She looks back up at the sky and sees the storm moving in quicker. She heaves out a sigh and calls in the dog before following her small family inside.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series.... no idea how often I’ll add to it. 
> 
> This is also extremely self indulgent lmao  
> Uhhhh comments make me happy and encourage me to write
> 
> Bother me on tumblr @ r-lillies


End file.
